


Obsesión

by SLHades



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crossover, Español | Spanish, Kanon es una pésima influencia, M/M, Universo Alterno, Yaoi, gato humanizado, or something like that...., pero lo amamos igual, personified cat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLHades/pseuds/SLHades
Summary: Milo Scorpio es un afamado actor quien comienza a sentirse solitario en su lujoso loft. Kanon, un buen amigo, le da el dato de cierta tienda de mascotas en Chinatown. Lo que allí encuentra se convierte en su preciada obsesión.





	Obsesión

Mencionar el nombre de Milo Scorpio, era hablar de uno de los actores más grandes del cine internacional. Miles de mujeres suspiraban por él y los hombres que no lo odiaban por ser comparados todo el tiempo por sus mujeres, hijas, hermanas o novias, eran muy bien versados en el cine. Conocía más idiomas de los que podía recordar, no los dominaba todos, pero se desenvolvía con cierta facilidad; esto debido a que no se centraba únicamente en el cine estadounidense y gracias a esto muchos directores alrededor del mundo le tenían un profundo respeto por darlos a conocer. Siempre se preocupaba por tener una imagen pública honesta consigo mismo pero nunca escandalosa. Siempre se preocupó de sus fans por todo el mundo. Había ganado un Oscar por mejor actor en una película francesa, y la dedicó a sus fans y a la paciencia de todos los involucrados por tenerle aguante con su francés. Tenía un atractivo incomparable, como el fuego griego.

Pero luego de un tiempo, su vida glamorosa ya parecía no serle suficiente. Estudiar libretos, ser cargado en maquillaje, actuar, vestir distintos estilos y conocer nuevas personas lo llenaban y aprovechaba el máximo el día a día, pero llegar a su enorme loft y no encontrar a nada ni a nadie que le espere, lo hacían sentirse muy solo.

"Tal vez si vas al barrio chino" le dijo Kanon, el hermano gemelo de Saga, su manager, "quizás en la tienda de mascotas del Conde D, encuentres algo interesante" y le guiñó un ojo. Kanon podía tener el mismo rostro de su hermano mayor (por diez minutos) pero era una persona totalmente poco convencional, como si un aura de aventura secreta lo rodeara. Una mascota, se dijo. No era la primera vez que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero con todo lo que tenía que hacer, se le hacía bastante difícil concebir la idea. Se convenció finalmente cuando Saga apoyó la idea de su hermano, cosa bastante difícil. Le comentó que Kanon había adquirido un curioso reptil alado y dorado, que no se atrevía a describirle por completo, pero que desde que lo tenía, Kanon había dejado de ser tan descarriado con su vida. No es como si el menor de los gemelos fuera un total irresponsable, pero daba la impresión de que no tenía suelo fijo que pisar. Desde el reptil, le dijo su manager y mejor amigo, cuando hablaba con su hermano menor, era como hablar con alguien maduro pero arriesgado. Y eso le hacía tenerle más confianza.

Finalmente, luego del último día de grabación de su última película, se dirigió al barrio chino. Se olvidó por completo de pedir referencias a Kanon antes de ir, pero sorprendentemente, y sin que se diera cuenta, ya había entrado en uno de los locales. Dentro podía sentir un dulce aroma a incienso, y supo que estaba en una tienda de mascotas al ver distintas aves en grandes y hermosas jaulas, perros, gatos y conejos por ahí. La tienda tenía como base un color oscuro, que hacia resaltar los vividos colores de los diseños tribales que la adornaban.

\- ¡Señor detective! – Escuchó decir en un tono de voz bastante molesto - ¡le recuerdo que esta no es una cafetería! ¿Es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

\- ¡No me iré de aquí hasta saber qué tipo de mercancía ilegal vendes aquí! – Tras asomarse un poco más, pudo ver que quien decía eso se trataba de un hombre joven y rubio - ¿Qué es, eh? ¿Drogas, esclavos?

Milo pensó seriamente en huir de ahí y decirle a Saga que su hermano compraba animales en una tienda de por sí muy sospechosa.

\- ¡deje de decir tonterías de una vez, por favor! – Fue entonces que el actor pudo ver acercarse a un joven chino de corto y lacio cabello vistiendo un lindo cheongsam negro y violeta, contrastando con sus exóticos ojos dorados - ¡oh por todos los cielos! ¿Es usted Milo Scorpio, el famoso actor?

El mencionado asintió con humildad. Le sorprendió la forma de reaccionar del singular chino, normalmente la gente se le abalanzaba sobre él. Justo como el detective que antes estaba sentado a la mesita de café comiendo pasteles, y ahora lo miraba con ojos incrédulos. El chino no perdió el tiempo de pedirle su autógrafo educadamente y tampoco el detective, que de hecho le pidió dos, uno para él y otro para su pequeño hermano Chris. Misteriosamente, el tema de las drogas y la trata de blancas se fueron volando por la puerta.

\- y dígame Señor Scorpio – le dijo el chino, llamando su atención, mientras el detective de nombre Leon Orcot, miraba maravillado los autógrafos - ¿En qué puedo servirle?

\- este... - comenzó algo cohibido el actor - busco al Conde D ¿Es esta su tienda?

\- efectivamente, Señor Scorpio – le respondió con una sonrisa. Pudo notar cómo el detective escudriñaba en esa sonrisa, como queriendo averiguar algo– sin embargo, desafortunadamente, el Conde D, mi abuelo, se encuentra en un viaje de negocios en busca de nueva mercancía. Yo soy el asistente encargado.

\- pues, en ese caso... en realidad, no sé que busco exactamente. Me recomendó Kanon, me parece que usted le vendió un reptil alado – le comentó.

\- ¡oh si! El señor Gemini viene frecuentemente a comprar la comida para su preciada mascota – el chino pareció emocionarse al recordar a la criatura -, es una serpiente con mucho carácter, pero puede llegar a ser muy cariñoso.

\- pues si, Kanon ah cambiado mucho desde que lo tiene – pensó con una sonrisa -. Me recomendó su tienda porque pues... verá, me siento muy solo al llegar a casa. Nunca hay nadie con quien pueda hablar, ni pasar el tiempo.

\- hmm... - el joven pareció meditabundo por un momento, pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo por el amanecer, su rostro se iluminó. El detective no parecía querer dejar de mirarlo - ¡eso es, se perfectamente lo que busca! Solo permítame un momento.

\- hey – llamó Leon por lo bajo mientras el Conde buscaba algo en unos cajones – Ese amigo tuyo... ¿Está bien de verdad?

\- pues... si, perfectamente. Se ah vuelto alguien más centrado desde que vino aquí.

\- hmm... pues yo que tú, me quedaría con un ojo abierto ¿Eh?

\- ¡Señor detective! – Llamó con reprimenda el Conde, acercándose de vuelta con un incienso en las manos – la voy a pedir de favor que deje de asustar a mis clientes.

Leon se encogió de hombros y se escudó tras un pastel que aun había en la mesita de café.

\- sígame Señor Scorpio.

El Conde lo guió por la enorme trastienda, lo que sorprendió a Milo de sobre manera, pues la tienda no lucía tan grande (sino es que enorme) por fuera. Finalmente, llegaron frente a una puerta que el Conde abrió. "Entre despacio, por favor" le dijo con calma, y Milo obedeció. Más de ese dulce incienso provino del cuarto, entonces el Conde encendió la luz, proveniente de las esquinas de la habitación, dando una iluminación tenue a la estancia, fue entonces que Milo pudo distinguir que dentro de ese lugar estaba lleno de...

\- ¡¿Personas?! – exclamó con asombro.

\- Por favor, le pido que observe con cuidado – le dijo mientras caminaba entre ellos -, estos de aquí son gatos.

Incrédulo, prestó más atención, pues ahí vio chicos y chicas muy bellos recostados en los muebles, sentados en el suelo, incluso sobre los libreros. Pero al observar detenidamente, pudo notar que los ojos que ellos poseían, eran afilados y penetrantes. Efectivamente, eran...

\- le recomiendo esta raza de aquí – señaló el Conde -, son hogareños y tranquilos, poco sociables, pero con el tiempo pueden llegar a ser una gran compañía. Son originarios de Francia, una raza muy poco común en estos días.

Gatos. La habitación estaba repleta de gatos. Se acercó a donde el Conde le señaló. Entonces, uno de ellos, de pelaje muy suave y de un tono verde azulado, se le acercó. Milo observó sus ojos felinos, de un profundo y hermoso color azul. Quiso acariciarlo, pero la criatura se hizo a un lado, alzando su cola, muy digno y caminando un par de pasos lejos de él. Milo sonrió con encanto.

\- parece que le agrada – dijo el Conde – si alguien no le interesa, simplemente no se acerca.

\- me lo llevo – dijo cuando finalmente, el felino le permitió acariciarle detrás de las orejas, ronroneando gustoso.

\- ¡Perfecto!

El Conde le hizo firmar un contrato en el que se estipulaban tres condiciones: Número uno, debía darle de comer pescado fresco tres veces al día, de preferencia atún o salmón; Número dos, debe tenerle un rascador y un lugar cómodo donde dormir; y finalmente y muy importante el Número tres; no rodearlo de más de tres personas además del cliente en una misma habitación; le especificó encarecidamente que si rompía cualquiera de estas clausulas, la tienda no se hacía responsable por nada que pudiera sucederle al cliente o a la mascota. Y para concluir, el precio...

\- cincuenta pasteles de chirimoya, ochenta bollos de fresa y treinta pastelillos de frutos silvestres de Madame C – el joven chino dijo todo esto con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Kanon no había mencionado la forma tan excéntrica de cobrar, pero prometió que los enviaría a la tienda el día siguiente.

Le compró al Conde el rascador y la cama, además el joven chino le obsequió un poco del incienso para que el felino se acostumbrara más rápido a su nuevo hogar. Mientras conducía, lo escuchó gruñir en su jaula. Quisquilloso, pensó. Decidió nombrarlo Camus, como el escritor francés Albert Camus, autor del "El extranjero", cuya película vio y estudió para aprender tanto el idioma como el cine local. Le había fascinado, tanto, que leyó el libro.

Horas más tarde, mientras decidía en donde colocar la gran y mullida cama de seda china, observó como Camus se paseaba por el loft a sus anchas, observando todo curioso, con un semblante estoico. Cuando se acercó al ventanal y salió al balcón, por un segundó pensó que se podría escapar, pero el felino solo observó la calle y el paisaje, apoyando sus blancos y estilizados brazos en la baranda. Comprendió que nunca escaparía. Pronto decidió que era muy ruidoso y volvió a meterse, caminando con tranquilidad. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, el que quisiera y más.

\- Camus – le llamó. El aludido solo le miró - ¿Dónde te gustaría tu cama?

Como respuesta, el felino solo se acostó en el sofá, frotándose en los cojines de terciopelo. Milo sonrió. Le dejó el rascador cerca y colocó la cama en su habitación, al lado de su propia cama y cerca de la ventana. Pronto el citófono sonó. Le informaron que su pedido había llegado. Avisó a Camus de que no tardaría, pero él solo se dignó a afilar sus garras en su rascador, sacando todo el estrés que le significó su cambio de hogar.

Cuando Milo regresó con una hielera en manos, en la puerta Camus lo recibió con un abrazo y ronroneando. Le acaricio tras el oído y besó su frente, pero sabía que Camus quería su pescado. Decidió mimarlo por ser su primer día y le dejó disfrutar su atún a sus anchas.

Por la noche, vio cómo Camus dormía plácidamente en su cama hecho bolita. Aun podía sentirse algo del incienso, pero no le molestaba. Al día siguiente, cuando Milo despertó, no quería levantarse de buenas a primeras y decidió dormir un poco más. Al darse la vuelta, vio que no estaba solo en la cama. Camus estaba dormido a su lado, muy cerca de él. Milo acarició su mejilla, él comenzó a ronronear. Lo arropó y al poco rato, entre sueños, lo abrazó.

Y entonces la vida de Milo cambió. Por las mañanas y las noches lo alimentaba él mismo y en las tardes, cuando se encontraba en los estudios de grabación, le pedía a Kanon que fuera a alimentarlo, y en una oportunidad, le comentó que era un gato muy hermoso, aunque muy orgulloso, a lo que Milo rió. Si, Camus podía ser muy orgulloso, pero con el paso de los días, se había vuelto muy cariñoso. Amanecía con Camus a su lado, sin falta; cuando comía, Camus reposaba en sus piernas o en su pecho, abrazándole con sus blancos brazos. Cuando lo acariciaba, él ronroneaba y le sonreía. Para el actor, esa sonrisa era la más hermosa de todas. Cuando llegaba de los estudios, Camus lo recibía con un abrazo, quería que lo cargara, que lo mimara y le besaba la mejilla con sus labios rosados. Le había comprado infinidad de juguetes y collares con gemas finas, siempre haciendo juego con su sedoso cabello, sus hermosos ojos o su suave piel. Milo solo podía hablar de Camus.

Más tarde, ya cuando el felino de profundos ojos azules le miraba con tristeza cada vez que se iba, el corazón de Milo ya no pudo soportarlo más. Decidió llevarlo a los estudios, en su jaula, y luego lo dejaba en su camerino designado. Le llevaba su cama y su rascador y como el pescado se lo llevaban a domicilio, pidió que durante la tarde se lo llevaran a los estudios (le salía un poco más caro por la inconveniencia, pero eso a él no le importaba en lo absoluto) y comía con él, para luego, en el atardecer, regresar ambos a casa. No existía inconveniente alguno cuando de su querido Camus se trataba. Llegada la temporada, Milo fue nominado a un Oscar, nuevamente por mejor actor. Lo ganó, pero él no asistió al evento. Saga recibió el premio por él, argumentando que estaba enfermo: una gran mentira, pero ¿Qué más podía decir? Cuando fue a dejarle el premio, le preguntó por su ausencia. Milo no mintió, pero a Saga se le hacía que era mucho mimar a aquel exótico felino el no querer dejarlo solo por unas horas, ya que fácilmente podía llamar a Kanon para que le hiciera compañía, pero decidió dejarlo por la paz, ya que notó como su amigo se había vuelto mucho más feliz y alegre desde que Camus estaba en su vida. A los pocos días, Milo subió un video a sus redes sociales dando una disculpa pública a sus fans, a todos los involucrados con los Oscares, a los otros actores y a quienes trabajaron en la película por la que ganó el premio por su ausencia, explicó sus motivos, siguiendo el argumento de Saga y ofreció sus más sinceras disculpas.

Sin embargo, todos los medios se enteraron de la relación casi obsesiva que tenia con su singular gato Camus, el día en que entraron a robar a su departamento y fueron encontrados cinco cuerpos en un charco de sangre enorme. Ese día, Milo salió para discutir y firmar los términos de un nuevo contrato y de vuelta pasaría a comprarle un nuevo juguete a su felino (a Camus le encantaba perseguir ratones de goma). Cuando regresó, vio la cerradura forzada. Inmediatamente entró, gritando el nombre de Camus, temiendo que se lo hubieran llevado. En vez de eso, vio los cadáveres, el enorme charco de sangre expandiéndose por todos lados y a Camus, sentado en el suelo sobre sus delicadas piernas, con sus delicadas manos y sus delicados dedos cubiertos de sangre, al igual que sus dulces labios, parte de su suave rostro y su pecho. Le miraba suplicante, no quería que lo regañara por el desastre que había armado. A Milo se le derritió el corazón y estiró los brazos para recibirlo en su regazo.

\- Tranquilo, Camus, no fue tu culpa cariño – al cargarlo se ensució de la sangre de aquellos granujas, pero no le importó y camino al baño -. Aw no tiembles, yo te quiero mucho, no voy a regañarte pequeño, tú estarás conmigo siempre ¿Vamos a lavarte, si? – Camus ronroneó y se dejó atender, calmándose. Todo su miedo desapareció cuando sintió las amables caricias de su querido Milo – eso es, tu tranquilo. Eres mi bello y tierno Camus, nadie va a separarte de mí. A veces pienso que te eh mimado demasiado, pero soy incapaz de negarte nada, mira qué lindo ojos, eres tan hermoso. Eso es, sonríe, nadie sonríe como tú. Te quiero tanto Camus, nadie ni nada podría reemplazarte, nunca. No temas, nadie te hará daño.

Cuando dio aviso a la policía, no permitió bajo ningún concepto (y hasta amenazó con demandar al departamento de policía) que entraran al loft más de tres oficiales y aun así, él y Camus quedaron en su cuarto con la puerta cerrada. Leon Orcot, el detective que estaba en la tienda del Conde D el día en que obtuvo a Camus, fue uno de los que entraron y revisó la escena y los cadáveres. Cuando quiso interrogar a Milo, el actor dejó que solo y únicamente Leon entrara a la recamara, absolutamente nadie más. No mintió en su declaración: el llegó y vio los cadáveres en la sala, en medio de ese charco de sangre ¿Ah, las manchas en su ropa? Camus se ensució cuando fue a recibirlo al llegar y el mismo se manchó al cargarlo para llevarlo a limpiar. Leon observó detenidamente al felino en los brazos del otro hombre. No era más grande que cualquier gato casero y con sus pequeñas garras era improbable, sino es que imposible, que fuera el culpable de los profundos y enormes zarpazos que habían rasgado la carne de los difuntos infractores. Leon no perdió el tiempo y fue de volada al barrio chino a esa condenada tienda de mascotas que ya lo tenía harto.

Finalmente, el caso se cerró por falta de pruebas en contra de nadie. A Milo no le importaba, ni siquiera le importaba que los medios comentaran todo el asunto. No solo el asesinato era extraño de por sí, sino la actitud de Milo de no dejar entrar salvo a tres policías y más que durante todo el proceso estuviera encerrado en su habitación con su gato.

Pero a Milo solo le importaba el bienestar de Camus.

\- ¿Qué rayos le vendió a Milo Scorpio? – demandó saber Leon.

\- Señor detective – comenzó el Conde, con profunda calma como siempre– tiene usted no solo buen tino para llegar justo a la hora del té, sino además, una muy buena imaginación – el chino le sonrió de forma inocente y encantadora, muy propio de él -. Yo solo le vendí un gato francés ¡y esta vez usted es mi testigo!

-... para ti siempre es la maldita hora del té, D – le contestó refunfuñando como niño pequeño mientras tomaba su té negro y zampaba un bollo de fresa.


End file.
